The present invention relates to identification of visual objects within a field of vision, and more specifically to providing a suggestion regarding a focus field of vision seen through a personal imaging system based on passive interest input and real-time analytics.
Personal imaging systems are wearable computers which add information onto a reality or actually help people see better. Personal imaging systems may use an optical head-mounted display (OHMD) or computerized internet-connected glasses with transparent heads-up display (HUD) or augmented reality (AR) overlay that has the capability of reflecting projected digital images, which can be seen through by the user.
The personal imaging systems may collect information from internal or external sensors. Some of the sensors may track acceleration, temperature, altitude, barometric pressure, direction in a frame of reference that is stationary relative to the surface of the Earth, and other conditions.
Additionally, the personal imaging system may control, or retrieve data from, other instruments or computers, for example through wireless technologies. The personal imaging system may also contain a storage device.
Since the personal imaging system is worn, input to the personal imaging system may be accomplished through buttons, touchpad, compatible devices for remote control, speech recognition of commands issued by the user, gesture recognition, eye tracking and a brain-computer interface.